Complications & Transformations
by Ms.Stupidity
Summary: After his embarrassing defeat; N decides to go seek help at Professor Juniper's so he could learn more about Pokemon. However, upon stumbling into her and one of her inventions, he accidently transforms into a cute rare green Zorua, and the worst part is that Touko barges in and decides to keep him! Will the prince revert back to his real form or remain a cute little pokemon?


**First Story, and English isn't even my first language! Excuse me if there are any mistakes.  
Have Fun Reading!**

 **Summary:  
** After his embarrassing defeat; N decides to go seek help at Professor Juniper's so he could learn more about Pokemon. However, upon stumbling into her and one of her inventions, he accidently transforms into a cute rare green Zorua, and the worst part is that Touko barges in and decides to keep him?! Will the prince revert back to his real form or remain a small pokemon for the rest of his life?

 **Rating:** T/M Due to some nudity and/or language.

 **Disclaimer:** **"Roses are red, violets are blue; I do not own Pokemon, and so do you!"**

 **Chapter 1:** A green Zorua.

The sun shone brightly, illuminating the whole Unova region with its warm and pleasant lights. Pidoves chirped happily at the arrival of dawn and flew in search for food while Lillipups barked in joy as they ran around, chasing after the other dogs. It was truly a pleasant morning indeed, everyone seemed happy; new trainers awoke to start their day, delighted that they'll start their adventure, and the professors were all eager to do some more research.

Everyone was happy, except a certain prince; a very grumpy prince.

The young prince was still snoring rather profoundly, completely covered by the ridiculous amount of blankets he had in possession, his face barely visible with only his green hair that stick out, revealing a messy cowlick. His left hand was stretched out from the edge of the bed along his right leg, proof that he had a terrifying night.

Anthea, the lovely goddess of love; politely knocked on the door, announcing her presence.

"Master N? Are you awake?" She spoke softly, waiting for his answer. The grumpy prince moaned in annoyance as he took a random pillow to block his head from any unwanted sounds. Upon hearing that, Anthea rolled her eyes and decided to enter, she was mildly shocked at the mess his room was in, but paid no mind later as she opened the curtains to reveal what was most likely one of the best summer days this year had offered. With a bright and shining smile, the pinkette turned and snatched away the pillow from his grasp, making him flinch at the sight of the morning light.

"Ugh! Please Anthea!" He begged and hid under the covers, "I only want to sleep just a tad bit more!"

"I'm sorry master N, I wish I could; but sage Ghetsis insisted that we'd wake you up right now." She said with a pleading voice, "We've been letting you sleep till midday the whole week; you're starting to develop bad habits, master N."

Upon hearing so, N sighed and struggled to lift his weak body up. Seeing her prince a bit better, Anthea noticed the dark bags under his eyes and instantly regretted waking him up. He did go through a lot; his father was immensely ashamed of his son's defeat while the whole castle and team plasma felt down. They had their hopes up for a second when they heard Reshiram was in their side, but Touko was just... stronger, she had not only awakened Zekrom but also caught Victini, Celebi and Zoroark; pokemons that were considered to be extremely powerful and tactical. He just couldn't win, it was already game over the moment the battle started, but despite so; he enjoyed it very much.

He wished he could have had another battle with the energetic trainer, just once more.

Anthea gave her little brother, the king to be a small pat on the head, he looked up and gave her a weak smile. Things could have been worse, and he was glad his father wasn't entirely mad at him.

"I'm sorry if I caused you guys trouble, you and Concordia are the only ones I have left." He scratched his chin and jumped out of the bed, Anthea smiled and shook her head slowly, "We're not the only ones, even the plasma members have faith in you, they still believe you're the one at truth, Master N."

"I hope they're right... I hope _I'm_ right." He muttered and yawned, rubbing his closed eyelids while trying to wake up. So far, the day was long; and he had to live with that.

His daily life was... rather boring; in his point of view. While many would have dreamed to be in his position, it wasn't as simple. There were loads of work to do, many papers to read/sign and many meetings to attend to. He was a teenager on the outside, but a mature adult on the inside; with his father's least than motivational words to help him continue.

As he made his way to the bathroom, he lazily splashed his pale face and began brushing his teeth, thinking of what could possibly await for him today.

* * *

Breakfast was, again; quiet. With Ghetsis sitting on the other side of the long rectangular table and N on the far opposite of him, he was chewing on his toast moderately, throwing one or two glances at his father, who didn't appear to even notice him. The young prince sighed quietly and decided to pay no mind; he had the right to ignore him. Anthea and Concordia exchanged worried glances at each other; their relationship hasn't improved at all.

N excused himself and walked away, receiving only a small nod from his father. The goddesses dashed towards their prince who was heading for the door.

"Where are you going, master N?! You have a meeting with the other sages in half an hour!" Concordia spoke rapidly, trying to keep up with his fast pace. N was on the verge of grunting loudly.

"I'm about to take a small break, I need some fresh air." He took his cap, the plasma members bowed respectfully and opened the door for him. Anthea bit her lip, "Are you planning on rebelling?"

N turned, alarmed; "What? No! I'm _really_ just going out for some fresh air! I'll be back in time for the meeting, I promise."

Whenever N promised them something, then it was bound to be true; both of them knew it, so they had no choice. Concordia sighed and gave her sister a small pat on the shoulder, the pinkette turned and nodded slowly, backing away and letting him pass. N thanked his sisters for being understanding, and so he left the castle; letting them to their thoughts.

* * *

After being far enough from the castle, the green haired prince took out of his pockets a pokeball and called out Reshiram. The legendary pokemon appeared with grace, emitting a loud cry as he stretched his wings, N smiled and gave his good friend a pat on the head. The white legendary closed his eyes, happy to see his master again after such a long time.

"I'm sorry I let you alone this whole time, Reshiram." He spoke softly, "I had a rough week, hopefully I'll be able to compensate this time."

Reshiram tilted his head curiously, not understanding why he looked so sad; but didn't care much anyways. As long as he was with N, everything was fine, his master looked quite tired though; perhaps he needed some more rest before going on more adventures.

"I thought I understood pokemon perfectly..." The young prince clenched his fists, "I guess... I was wrong, wasn't I?" He then looked into Reshiram's blue eyes, "Tell me, Reshiram; what I did was wrong? Wasn't my cause noble enough?"

The legendary pokemon looked at his master for a moment, then spoke.

" _It doesn't matter if what you did is wrong or not, you fought for your beliefs, and that's enough to make me respect you."_

N looked baffled for a moment, then smiled; giving his friend a hug around his neck, "You're right, sorry." He sighed, "But it's fine, I don't plan on giving up so soon," he rode on his back, still caressing his perfect white fur; Reshiram was still curious and N's sudden change of behaviour, but remained calm nonetheless.

" _Where to?"_ The legendary asked, N looked at the sky with determination.

"To the pokemon research lab, we'll pay Professor Juniper a visit."

* * *

"Are you sure, professor?! We're still testing it, perhaps it could harm him!" An assistant said, panic written all over his face upon seeing Juniper aim the threatening invention towards him. The pokemon beauty rolled her eyes and wore her experimental gloves and glasses, "Oh not to worry! It's all checked, trust me; nothing bad will happen."

"B-But you haven't tried it on anything yet—"

"Which is why I'm about to try it now!" She grinned diabolically, aiming straight at him with her gun, the plan was originally to try and transform a random animal into a pokemon; but she figured it wouldn't do good; plus she wanted to try it on herself later, for some more interesting research depending on their lives.

She was about to pull the trigger until a very familiar figure stood on the door frame, knocking politely. Juniper turned and noticed N, who was now the centre of attention.

"Good morning," he greeted as he entered the laboratory fully, making sure to sound as friendly as possible. The assistants and the professor were however, not pleased with his sudden appearance.

"What do you want?" Juniper said hotly, putting her hands on her hips, N blinked twice in confusion, he wasn't welcomed was he? Not that it mattered, they had a good reason to be cautious around him, he did; after all, nearly take their pokemons.

"Please calm down, I... I'm not here to harm anyone of you." He said calmly, making Juniper raise an eyebrow, he spoke more seriously; "I'm serious."

"How should we believe you?! You took my children's pokemon!" An assistant pointed accusingly at him, making the prince uncomfortable. After hearing so, the rest of the group joined into throwing even more accusations.

"Yeah! You even made your grunts broke into our houses uninvited! You could have hurt my family!"

"You're an asshole!" One cruelly shouted.

"HEY! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Juniper finally snapped, shocking them all. N slowly lifted his head, staring into the professor's eyes quizzically. No matter what that kid did, those guys went too far, he was only eighteen, only recently did he become an adult; it was too cruel for them to jump on such conclusions; after all... Ghetsis was the one behind it.

She grabbed the youngster by the shoulder and gave him a weak smile, suddenly forgetting her rude attitude just a moment before, "What is it that you need, sunny boy?"

"I would like for you to..." He looked around the room, noticing the looks of disapproval and hatred he gained from the assistants, "Help me learn more about pokemon." He finally spoke, Juniper blinked in surprise.

"You... what?! But... why?! You're, I mean you—you-... Don't you think you understand them enough?!"

"I know it might sound ridiculous, but after my defeat; I realized I didn't really understand them so much. I've been beaten, completely humiliated in front of my father and the consequences have proven themselves to be rather fatal. If I did understand pokemon, the way miss Touko did, then I'm sure I would have won." He stopped for a brief moment, closing his eyes, "But I didn't... I lost, and I am now trapped in an endless loop of responsibilities as a future king."

Professor Juniper suddenly looked extremely moved by that small speech the young prince gave. Feeling bad, the beautiful genius grabbed him by both his shoulders and shook him good, smiling widely.

"Why didn't you come sooner, then?! I'll gladly teach you the wanders of pokemon!" She spoke joyfully, making the teen's head twirl in dizziness, but he still smiled; regardless. Her assistants didn't seem to mind either, surprisingly; since they practically yelled and cursed at him moments ago, it was solid proof that they respected their professor's choices and decided to turn the page. So far so good, everything was going smoothly.

Professor Juniper smiled and presented her newest project with a big grin, showing her latest gun with pride; "Behold!" She declared, raising it up, "The ultimate invention! The poké-gun!" N narrowed his eyes, looking at the small object in her hands, she continued; "You'll be the very first to assist the very first try of this little gem."

"What does this have to do with research?" N asked curiously, Juniper chuckled.

"You see, pokemon are very fragile little creatures... either they attack us or faint, they only have two options; naturally... we're humans after all, big and scary at first glance, but tender and loving after catching them, that's how it works." She spoke and started turning in circles, N still didn't quite get what she was trying to say, but listened to her still.

"BUT!" She suddenly turned, making him jump slightly, "Thanks to my genius, I figured out a way to CHANGE THAT!" And again, she pointed at the gun, "And you, my dear friend... will know EXACTLY what I mean."

N remained silent for a moment, completely dumbfounded. What on earth was that woman trying to pull? Swinging what appeared to be a dangerous weapon everywhere without caring what it could possibly have for side effects. The poor guy who she was about to test on was trembling in fear, from the looks of the situation; she seemed to have no idea of what she was doing, or worse; she was insane.

But it didn't matter, as long as she would make him understand pokemon a bit more than he previously did.

"Alright! Are you ready?" She shouted, putting on what appeared to be goggles, the assistant shook his head vigorously, she still ignored him though.

"I'm about to shoot alright? Get ready..."

 _This might be interesting though..._ N thought as he got a bit closer to watch.

However, just as she was about to shoot did a young boy barge into the lab with what appeared to be coffee, panting like mad and jogging towards her direction, his face all red.

"Professor! I bought you the coffee you request—AHH!"

Without noticing the box blocking his path, the young boy tripped and fell; accidently pushing Juniper and making the coffee fly at the speed of light. It was too late, she already pushed the trigger.

The only thing N saw before his vision faded was a flash of light that came straight at him, blinding him completely until everything became dark.

"YOU IDIOT! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! BECAUSE OF YOU I HARMED A PRINCE! A PRINCE!" Juniper cried, searching the whole lab for the young teenager, the boy who was at fault looked at the ground sorrowfully; his clumsiness really did it this time.

"P-Professor, please! There's no need to panic, surely he is somewhere around—"

"SHUT UP!" Tears already started pouring out of her eyes as she fell on her knees to inspect under the central computer, clenching on N's clothes tightly. "THEY'LL HAVE MY HEAD IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING AND QUICK!"

They searched and searched but in vain, the green haired king-to-be was nowhere to be found. They suddenly lost all hope after twenty minutes of endless search until Juniper suddenly stood up, making some unknown creature fall with a loud _**THUD**_ on the ground. All the assistants turned to see what the green furball was, approaching the small beast carefully.

"H-Huh?" Juniper crouched, "What's this?"

It was a small green Zorua, holding his head with both its paws in pain; trying to recall what happened barely twenty minutes ago. Juniper looked in horror as she finally managed to understand the situation.

"Oh my god..." She hid her open mouth with the palm of her hand, completely shocked. The Zorua growled in pain and blinked his eyes open, lifting himself up into a sitting position. The cute animal twitched its nose in confusion.

 _Huh? What's going on? Why are they looking at me like that? And why are they so... big?_

"Oh god oh _shit!"_ Juniper finally cursed, "Shit shit and shit! This is bad, so very very bad! What are we going to do now?!"

 _What's up with her? Did something happen?_

"Are you alright, professor?"

N spoke, standing up on his four legs.

"Raa raa ru raa?" was what she heard.

Juniper fainted.

All of her assistants rushed towards her and did their best to wake her up, much to N's confusion.

 _What's wrong with them? What on earth is going o—_ Just as he was about to ask again what was the meaning of this did he notice his reflection on a nearby mirror and noticed a small green Zorua in the stead of his normal human self. His eyes blinked for a moment, unsure of what he was seeing until they widened in terror.

It all came back to him, how the young boy accidently pushed Juniper, making her aim for N instead; when the light hit him, when he fainted.

He had become a pokemon.

 _No, this isn't... true..._ He thought as he approached his own reflection, _There's no way I... I can't, it can't be..._

After a few moments, Juniper jerked back up and stood at the speed of light, her head still dizzy; rushing to grab the small green animal in her arms.

"It's okay! I'll change you back, don't worry!" She turned suddenly, "Bring me the poké-gun!"

Two of her assistant exchanged looks until one of them finally had the courage to approach her, clearing his throat; he presented her the sabotaged gun, completely dirtied with coffee and not of much use anymore. Her eyes widened and her mouth flew open, as if she was about to process what just happened until one of them finally spoke.

"We tried activating it, but it just... doesn't work anymore. The coffee was extremely hot and it managed to get in, it might take a while to fix."

She was about to faint again, but held herself by biting her lip; hard. N looked at her with shocked eyes, giving her the look that meant; _I'm not turning back to normal?_

"My life is... RUINED!" Juniper fell on her knees, weeping loudly while hugging the small Zorua in her arms, nearly choking him. Was there really no hope?

"Professor! ~" a sudden, cheerful voice sang happily; making them all turn towards the door, revealing a tall and slender looking girl with chocolate brown hair held tight into a high ponytail and tender blue eyes. Her outfit was rather casual, but fitted her extremely well; dark blue jeans that stopped right after her knee and a blue sleeveless shirt with a pokeball printed on it.

That style, that character and that pretty smile; it was none other than Touko.

N recognized her immediately, his rival; the one whom he respected ever since first meeting her, the one he longed to resemble, the one he admired...

 _Touko..._ He whispered deep within his mind, allowing a series of flashbacks to invade him, back in the battle, back when he revealed his true identity, the ferris wheel, their encounter... everything.

Juniper however, didn't share N's enthusiasm at suddenly having her visit, it wasn't the time, especially after she accidently transformed Unova's future king into a pokemon.

"How have you been?" The brunette chirped, waving at her with a smile; Juniper smiled weakly at her, "A-Ah! I'm fine!" She tried her best to hide the small Zorua in her coat, making Touko even more curious.

"What are you hiding, professor?" She tilted her head quizzically, Juniper waved her hand dismissively while biting her lip, "Me? Hiding? Oh no no no! Just covering myself up! You know, the wind is nearly making me sick!" she feigned a few coughs to prove herself.

"But we're in summer..." she raised an eyebrow, Juniper avoided the subject.

"What brings you here, little one?"

"Ah!" She suddenly remembered and pulled out of her pocket the pokedex, "I've finally completed the pokedex, professor! Yesterday I explored the whole Unova region and finally succeeded in doing so, with a bonus!" She again, took out of her bag what appeared to be a pokeball, "I've caught a shiny! Finally!"

 _What?! She has a shiny pokemon?!_ N suddenly shifted from the other side of Juniper's coat, shocked to hear even she would have seen such a rare creature. Juniper's eyes widened, suddenly forgetting the green animal she held and let him go in the instant.

"REALLY?! Show me!" She said excitedly, however; Touko's attention was more focused on the little green furball under the professor's feet right now.

All the assistants face-palmed.

Realizing what she had done, Juniper squatted immediately and took the young prince back in her arms, but it was however; too late.

Touko's eyes were focused on the strange Zorua, widening in fascination.

"Professor, what is that?" She pointed at N, making him feels suddenly very uncomfortable. Juniper bit her lip, looking from Touko to N, as if she committed an act of blasphemy.

"Oh that's... um... a pokemon I caught, yesterday! Yes, yesterday!" She was sweating from everywhere, Touko slowly bent to look at it closely.

"A green Zorua..." she whispered. Their faces were REALLY close, making N blush slightly at the sight of Touko's perfectly well shaped pink lips.

"Can I hold him?" She asked politely at the professor, who cringed rather obviously. Touko suddenly looked saddened, "I can't?"

"N-No! Of course you can, it's just that..." upon seeing Touko's puppy eyes, Juniper simply couldn't resist.

"Alright, but just for a moment!" She handed N over, who shot her a _What the hell are you doing?!_ Look. Touko happily held him with a big smile, squeezing him on her well-developed chest. He was trying his hardest not to nose bleed, and god she smelled _so good._

"He's so cute!" She giggled and held him tighter, "Can I keep him? Just for a while, I'll be sure to bring him back." She suddenly asked, making Juniper grimace rather obviously. This was indeed, what she feared for. Knowing Touko and her love for cute little pokemons, it was most likely she would have an eye for N, especially when he turned out to be one of the pokemons classified as unordinary.

"But Touko-chan..." Juniper tried to reason with her, "Don't you already have a Zorua?"

Touko poked the little animal on the nose affectionately, "Yes I had one, but he evolved. This one's all small and cute and _green!"_

There was a small moment of silence and Juniper started thinking, putting the tip of her finger near her mouth while looking at the ceiling. She had to consider keeping N with her, protecting him and taking care of him until she would finally be able to repair her poké-gun. Touko, on the other hand was classified as Unova's top trainer, all her pokemons were healthy and safe around her while she was known to be extremely caring and sweet towards them, she loved traveling and there was no way in hell team plasma would ever find her in time while they could easily behead Juniper if they found out of the... incident.

She gulped upon imagining herself under the guillotine.

"Alright! If you insist, I'll hand him over. But promise me to bring him after... um..." She started thinking, "A year! That's right, promise me to bring him exactly after a year!" Juniper declared. N turned, completely shocked at what he just heard.

 _"WHAT?!"_

"RUUAAA?!" The small Zorua barked loudly, making Touko giggle; "what's that? You don't like the idea of being with me for a whole year?" She scratched the back of his ear tenderly, making N freeze in the moment due to the pleasure engulfing him whole. He never imagined being scratched on such a spot would... please him so.

"He's really cute," she whispered to herself, mainly. "He... reminds me of..." she paused then shook her head suddenly, Juniper didn't seem to listen.

"O~kay! Now that it's been settled, why don't you go out and start your journey, hm? Complete that pokedex for me okay?" She pushed her from the back towards the door, eager to start her repairs quickly.

"But I already finished completing the pokedex—"

"Then go and train your new Pokemon! I don't care anymore!" And with that she slammed the door shut, leaving Touko with her new little friend, holding him tightly. She glanced at him and caressed his head with her index and middle finger, "Mhm, so I guess we'll be together for a while, huh?" She whispered sweetly, N looked up; still not believing how the situation changed so suddenly. Touko was there, smiling, hugging and talking to him in a way he never once before thought she would. To him, Touko hated him, despised him for being such an air-head, for taking away the young trainers pokemon... and yet here she is giving her affection without a care in the world.

"So... until you go back to the professor, should I give you a temporary name? You know, calling you Zorua all the time might be a bit awkward."

 _A name? She's going to name me? What's the point of that?_ He thought in confusion, so far N had never named a single one of his pokemons. He thought it to be ridiculous and disrespectful for the pokemon, since it was almost as if he crushed on their pride. But then again, it was just him thinking so.

"I know!" She said cheerfully, making N snap back to reality.

"Emerald." She whispered, lifting him up to admire him; "I'll call you Emerald, what do you think? Like it?"

N blinked, Emerald she said... Emerald? Was it due to him being the same color as that stone?

Confused to what he was supposed to do, N merely nodded. Upon seeing that, Touko squeezed him again on her chest, making the young prince blush once more.

"Although we'll end up being separated after a year... let's cherish these moments, okay? Emerald?"

N closed his eyes for a moment, resting on Touko's small shoulders. For once, nothing mattered anymore, he felt calm, he felt at ease.

Perhaps was this some sort of gift from the heavens? He did need a vacation.

"Okay!" she suddenly started running towards her bicycle, "Are you ready to venture with your new master?"She grinned and put N on the metallic basket on the front, the little green creature stared then nodded, barking once for Touko to understand. She nodded and smiled.

"Alright! Let's go!"

 _A year with miss Touko... perhaps is this truly what I need to understand pokemon?_

 **To be continued!**

So, review? I would love it! I need support to continue, you know?  
Please continue supporting me!


End file.
